Young Justice: Teen Titans
by NewArvo
Summary: With Nightwing retiring from the Yung Justice. It is up to Red Robin to lead the team. With new enemies in the house that threatens the world in a global scale. Can Red Robin lead his team to save the world. More importantly can he trust their new team member?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Teen Titans and the characters in this story**

'Now that Dick handed me the reigns of leader, the team called the 'Young Justice' is now mine to operate. Which means we do things my way from now on, starting by changing our title. Young Justice was Dick's team which consisted of the original six; Dick, Wally, Conner, M'gann, Artemis and Kaldur of all whom chose outgrew outgrew the term 'Young' and decided to go their own separate paths.

'Coming up with a new name for a team is not as easy as it looks, trust me. Cassie wasn't much of a help coming up with names like 'The Spectacular squad' and 'Justice Juniors' and what not. Anyway, I held a meeting last week just for this matter. I must admit, I underestimated this 'kids'. It turned into a battlefield, especially between Beast Boy and Kid Flash. I still remember the exact conversation:

'What's wrong with Kid Flash and Crew?!' challenged Bart.

'Last time I checked Red Robin was the leader! And crew? Really? What do you think we are? Pirates?! Challenged back Gar.

'I don't see anything wrong with my suggestion. It's catchy and it's got that ring to it. "Kid Flash!... and crew'

'Yeah you got that right! It's so bad it's got that ringing lingering effect!'

'Well you got a better idea Gar!'

'Actually I do' Gar said calmly and as a matter-of-factly. 'I have a perfectly fitting name. Teen Titans.'

'So that's the story on how we got our new cheesy name, at least it's better than Kid Flash and crew…..'

Red Robin was sitting on the summit of mount justice looking at the clear night sky. He liked nights like this, calm, peaceful and a great view. He was lying on his back as Tim, without the mask and wings, just Tim in casual clothes. He has a lot in his head nowadays, at the age of fifteen he is already leading a group of super heroes to protect the world.

'Just my luck eh Cassie'

'How'd you know I was watching?'

'Let us analyse the situation. Batman designed this location, I know every inch of this place. I've been trained by Batman to be a detective, I have learnt to pay attention to my surroundings and... its night. So I win'

'When have you not done otherwise' Cassie said as she made her way next to him landing her head on his waiting left shoulder. 'You're deep in thought again, you know I worry when you do that'

'I've a big world under my wings, and just looking at stars tonight knowing that each one of them is a potential threat and there's billions of them!'

'Yes but not all of them are evil. It's just how things are I guess. Where there is good, there is evil. You're not alone Tim, we're here for you, I'm here for you' said Cassie as she gripped his hand.

'No wonder they call you wonder girl'

'Is that a complement?'

'maybe' teased Tim.

'I hate it when you do that'

Cassie shuffled upwards from his shoulders and landed a kiss on his lips underneath the beautiful night sky. As the two of them cuddled each other and the rest of the team climbing in for the night, elsewhere there is something at work.

* * *

'Are you ready my child? Ready to prove your worth as my next kin?'

'I was born ready, My Lord Trigon'

'As your first test, you will take care of something that has been an itch on the back of my hand for quite some time now. I've set my eyes on Earth for a while but was always interrupted by some fool trying to conquer earth. Now that earth just survived it's almost genocide, it is weak and now is the perfect time to strike. But first we must gather information about its heroes'

'Whatever you wish for my Lord Trigon, I will deliver'

'Now go my child and prove your worth to me'

'You need not ask again'

* * *

'Bart, I seriously think that is a terrible idea'

'Do not worry mi amigo, I could run around the earth ten times before Red Robin could even blink. He won't realize we're gone. You should be able to keep up, your scarab is healed. Who knew that 'thing' is actually a living thing.'

'Bart-'

'Amigo, this is going to be crash. Trust me'

'Just don't go sulking later when I say I told you so'

They rushed towards Happy Harbour City. It's just an average local city down the coast. The whole town was pitch black, no lights, not even the Lighthouse which is supposed to be on at all times. Even stranger is that it is so awfully quiet and peaceful.

'It's like what they say you do the best things with you best friend and what can be better that stopping some bad guys'

'One. I don't think anyone actually said your quote and Two. Why does the town look, abandoned? With all the natural light form the stars, why is it so dark?'

Both friends stooped their course and overlooked the scenario.

'Want to know what I'm thinking?' asked Bart.

'I hope it's along the lines of let's call for back up' replied Jaime.

'You kidding me?! We can totally can handle this on our own. But first thing is first we need lights. Let's start with the lighthouse' Bart zoomed there turned on the lights on and back before Jaime could process what he just said.

Just yards away, street lights started to flicker and the air around them started to feel dense and hot. The Lighthouse spotlight flickered for a few seconds and finally and gave in and popped.

'I think we just hit the jackpot' whispered Bart.

'Whatever this thing is its close, I can feel it'

They hid behind one of them huge metal containers in the docks for a few minutes waiting for the other party to make a move, make a noise so that they can locate its general direction. But instead they heard a girl's sob.

'Heh?' exclaimed in astonishment.

'I'll fly up and get a vantage point. You do your thing' ordered Jaime.

Bart ran and searched every corner of the town then the docks and like usual, you always find what you're looking for at the last place you look. Bart found the girl sobbing just behind the Happy Harbour sign leading out of town. He called Jaime over and moved in closer. They could make out a hooded figure and by the size of her, she is not a little girl.

'Are you lost?' asked Bart. The figure whimpered and shuffled backwards.

'What's the matter maybe we can help?' Jaime tried this time reaching out a hand to her. 'We're friends'.

She pulled her cowl back. Her long raven hair fell showing its blue tint in the natural light shown by the stars. Complementing her dark hair is her dark blue eyes and pale skin with a hint of tan on it. The two boys just marvelled at the beautiful, innocent face that was revealed under the cowl. Bart took the first move and picked her up like a damsel in distress.

'I know it's not really a fancy ride but don't judge a book by its cover. You'll be surprised on how fast I can go babe.' Bart said as the ravenous girl just smiled and wrapped both arms around his neck.

'How old are you Bart?'

'Losers gets to wash the dishes' Bart echoed as he was already on his to Mount Justice.

* * *

'Tim? Is there a problem?' asked Cassie while leaning on the doorframe of his room.

'No records, no family, no passports, no nothing. We don't know anything about this girl. I feel like I'm making a mistake by taking her in Cassie.'

'Don't be like that Tim'.

'I don't trust her'.

'Well she did say one piece of information about herself'

'Which is?'

'Her name is Raven' replied Cassie

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to my other Fiction Young Justice: Apocalypse. This story follows its own plot, so you don't have to read my other one.**


	2. Chapter 2

'Good Morning America!' called out Bart as he strolled into the living room where everyone was already awake. Everyone looked at him, most of them shook their heads and went back to whatever their reading and some just rolled their eyes.

'You mean Good Afternoon America' called Mal from behind him. Bart looked at the clock and saw the minute hand a minute past twelve noon. 'You missed out on some delicious pancakes as well. Made by none other than Miss Raven as an appreciation for taking her in'. Raven just looked down at her clasped hands hiding her blushing cheeks.

'WHAT! And you didn't save some for me!' cried Bart.

'Sorry amigo, I got carried away. It was so delicious' Jaime teased while rubbing his tummy.

'You traitor! I thought we were friends!' Bart called back.

'Good. You two can talk it over as you clean the toilets' Said Tim coming from a shadowed corner. 'Unclog the toilet as well while you're at it'

'I'm the innocent one here!'

'You mean, you two didn't sneaked out last night without my permission? You're forgetting one very important thing, I'm a bat. I know everything that's happening in Mount Justice.'

'But-'

'I'll help' Raven interrupted Bart in the middle of another excuse. 'If it's alright with you. It's the least I can do for saving me'.

'I can clean whole place faster than Red Robin could open his mouth, but I can slow down for you babe' said Bart as he dashed next to Raven on the sofa.

'What about me amigo?' asked Jaime.

'You're off the leash. I say we start from the bottom and work our way to the top'

'Now that those two lovebirds are gone, let's get back to business' Red Robin said with his commanding tone that turned everyone's head towards him. 'I've intercepted a private intended for Lex Luthor himself. The sender was anonymous, but that is not important. They've targeted Supergirl, looks like they're going to do another cloning attempt and put a mole in the system much like Roy.'

'Does this mean we're going to Kansas?' asked BeastBoy.

'Pack yourself toothbrush Gar, we're going to Kansas'

It was a typical Friday night. Unlike any typical teenagers of her age, she spent the night in her room in a farm in Kansas. Actually, she does this every night. Unlike Clark who arrived to Earth as an infant, Kara came as a teenager, growing up actually knowing her parents. Now they are out there somewhere amongst the stars. They sent her to earth hoping for a brighter future for her, but all she wanted was to be with her family.

A tear trickled down her cheeks at the thought of her parents. A tear filled with rage and anger. If only she was stronger she thought, maybe they wouldn't have set her away. The moon shone brightly showing off its roundness in the middle of a clear night sky.

She didn't realised it at first but as she focused her eyes towards the centre of the moon, there was a dark spot that seemed to getting bigger. A she focused more, she realised that it wasn't just a dark spot. It was a moving object, moving towards her. She flew to intercept it not risking the house to get demolished in the impact.

Kara clashed with the object mid-air. The object caught both of Kara's fists with hands. It had arms a body and legs. Kara looked straight in to 'its' eyes and she could see nothing but darkness.

'If you're not a bird or a plane then what are you?' Kara asked the clone of Superboy who just responded with a roar. He pulled Kara around his body and threw her to the ground. Kara felt the strength in those arms as she was flung towards the ground.

'I know what you are. Superman, only a boy version. I didn't there was another kryptonian around apart from Clark.'

The clone, like a raging bull did not understand a word she said and continued to attack. He dashed straight down with both his clasped together and pulled over his head for a slam. Kara simply leaped backwards to dodge the wild attack.

'We can be friends you know. I know you're just trying to impress this girl, cant' blame you'

The clone again was oblivious to the words coming out of her mouth and dashed again for a spear tackle.

Kara jumped, summersaulted in mid-air and slammed both her feet on his back and knelt down on him. 'Or not. I'll give you a second chance. You can start by telling me you name'

'Or you can come peacefully and no one will get hurt' Deathstroke breathed down her neck while resting the kryptonite edged sword he has under her chin. 'It doesn't really matter whether I take you in dead or alive'.

Kara started to breathe heavily and sweat streaked down her cheeks and neck.

'You feel it don't you, it's made of kryptonite. Don't even think of fighting back. It's such a waste to kill a young blood like you, yet'.

'What do you want from me?' Kara asked nervously.

'Woah there! Want to know what's wrong with you? You're too intense' said someone from behind Deathstroke with a gun pointed at him. 'What's wrong? You should have sensed me coming. Gettng old are we?'

'Red Hood. I should have known you were following our tracks'

'Anything to get me closer to Luthor'

The Superboy clone prepared to launch himself at Red Hood. But before the clone could leave the ground, he was blasted by a ball of fireball.

'Hey babe. What's the weather like back in Gotham

'Boring' replied Starfire.

'You can a long way just to have some fun'

'Anything else I can do for you Jason?' asked Starfire.

'You can blast his head off'

At that instant while both where by each other for half a second, Deathstroke used that chance to slip from there view and moved towards the clone with the weakened Kara in his arms. But Deathstroke didn't realize that there was another one of his friends. He was blasted off his feet and lost his grip on Kara.

'Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Arsenal also came along' said Starfire.

Deathstroke recovered also as soon as he fell. He tumbled backwards towards the fried clone he pulled out his boomtube and retreated.

'What do we do with her' asked Arsenal was walking through a smoke cloud.

'Always the dramatic entrance' said Red Hood to the side. 'We could use her as a bargaining chip, the Justice juniors would probably be looking for her. If I intercepted that message, surely Red Robin would have as well.


End file.
